Diskussionsfaden:Mira84/@comment-1785637-20140304133812
Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, aber ich erzähle es der Öffentlichkeit. Ich werde morgen stationär in einer psychischen Klinik, damit meine psychosozialen Problemen und meine schwerwiegende Depression behandelt werden. Als Kleinkind hatte ich eine schreckliche und alptraumhafte Kindheit gehabt. Vergewaltungen, Gewalt und noch viel viel schlimmeres, dass ich hier nicht veröffentlichen möchte, etc. und ich frage mich jetzt gerade, wieso ich ausgerechnet ein Teil dieser verfluchten Familie bin und ich schäme ich sehr ein Teil von ihnen zu sein, ich schäme ein Kind dieser verdammten Familie zu sein. Ich lebte einst in einer Familie, wo nur Gewalt herschte. Elf Jahre lang musste ich das durchleben, tag für tag. Nun, ist dieser Mann endlich weg vom Fenster und erwartet bald eine gerichtliche Verhandlung. Aus meiner Vergangenheit lernte ich, jeden Menschen zu respektieren, egal was er ist. Jedoch weiß ich nicht, wieso man ständig zu mir sagt, ich wisse, wie man Menschen auf eine sehr nette Art anspricht. Ich muss sagen, ich bin eine Person, der immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht hat und immer freundlich ist (zum Beispiel hier: so sehe ich aus, wenn ich freundlich bin und lächle [das Gesicht von Link aus Oralce-Spielen und A Link to the Past). Weil ich momentan depressiv bin, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich nicht machen wollen und werde irgendwie schnell wütend. Jedoch bin ich ein echter Spaßvogel! http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/ecafoiraw_zps4442b787.png Was meine Depression angeht: Trotz dieser Vergangenheit schaffte ich es auf ein Gymnasium zu wechseln mit einem echt guten Notendurchschnitt. Meine Lehrer zeigen mir echt Respekt und sind erstaunt darüber, wie weit ich es schaffte. Meine Lehrer sagten zu mir, ich sei ein hochbegabter Schüler und sei ein echter Gymnasiumschüler, der fit für die Oberstufe ist, weil ich nur ca. wenige Minuten fürs Examlernen brauche und Lernpotenzial verfüge. Ich kann mich sogar weit in die Vergangenheit zurück erinnern, weil ich ein sehr gutes fotografisches Gedächtnis habe. Dies klingt sicher irgendwie komisch, denn wenn ich das einem Menschen erkläre, würde der mir einen Vogel zeigen. Doch in letzter holte mich meine Vergangenheit ein. Ich erinnere mich, wie dieser Mann mir mein Schulleben schwer machte. Aus lauter Angst vor dem Scheitern, sackte ich zur Grundschulzeit mit Hauptschulstufenniveu ab. Ich muss meine Angst und Depression nun verarbeiten, denn ich will die Oberstufe erreichen. All meine Mitmenschen, die mich sehr gut kennen, sagen zu mir, dass ich es schaffen kann. Ich will endlich mit einem freien Kopf in die Zukunft blicken. Was die Klinik angeht: Weil ich zur Zeit an sehr schwerer Depri leide, muss ich sechs Wochen behandelt werden und danach folt eine Pyschotherapie, damit man auf meine Biografie blicken kann. Ich weiß leider nicht, wielange ich inaktiv bleiben werde, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich nach sechs Wochen zurückkehren werde. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um mein herzallerliebtes Lieblingswiki, Zeldapedia. Es werden sicher irgendwelche Kiddies versuchen das Wiki zu adoptieren, um die achsotollen Feautures zu aktivieren, damit es "schön" aussieht. ......Während meiner knappen 4.5 jährigen Aktivität musste ich viel Unsinn löschen gemeinsam mit Anne Behnert und MtaÄ, weil die Funktion nur Ärger bereiteten, darunter waren Spambots unterwegs. Ich habe zich Diskussionen (über IRC und E-Mails) geführt darüber und wir haben uns entschieden, dass alles so bleibt, wie es ist. Jedoch freut es mich nebenbei von Mira zu hören, dass er meine vier jährige Mitarbeit schätzt und vor mir seinen Hut setzt. Ich bedanke mich für die sehr schöne Zeit an FairySina (wir haben in den letzten Wochen fast täglich Kontakt gehabt und es hat mir echt Spaß gemacht, wir hatten auch was zu lachen gehabt und redeten über The Legend of Zelda und BEN DROWNED, ich konnte ihr auch mein Leid und Trauer schildern), an Mariofan13 (für die gemeinsame Patrouilie im Mariowiki und in seinem Forum), an Arkondi, Falco Lombardi, ne quatsch Pedro Lombardi PedroM, M6 Sturmgewehr http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/CoolTrollFace.png 20M61, MtaÄ, Mira, ElBosso, die englischen Admins und Rollbacker der englischen Zeldapedia und noch viele weitere Benutzer. Leute, wir sehen uns!